1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicular headlamp, and more particularly to a headlamp for a vehicle in which both a main beam unit for radiating a main running beam and sub-beam unit for radiating a sub-beam are supported by a single pivotable supporting member to simplify the headlamp.
2. Related Art
In the conventional vehicular headlamp having a main beam unit and a sub-beam unit, these two units are pivotably supported on a lamp body for aiming separately and independently.
According to the conventional vehicular headlamp of this type, since the main beam unit and sub-beam unit are separately supported, two different supporting members and two pairs of aiming mechanisms have been employed and, accordingly, large lamp room for accommodating these two members and two pairs of mechanisms has been required. This suffers from a problem that the headlamp body itself becomes large in size and further a structure has been complicated.